


I don't need a jacket

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Caring Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry catches cold, Louis is taking care of his baby, M/M, Pining, Tea, They watch Disney movies, ill Harry, so fluffy im gonna die tbh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-Lou?</p>
<p>-Tak?</p>
<p>-Włączmy bajkę.</p>
<p>-Ile ty masz lat Harry? –Drażnił się z nim, ale w tym samym momencie podszedł do telewizora.”</p>
<p>Au w którym Harry jest przeziębiony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need a jacket

Cały tydzień padał deszcz dlatego kiedy w sobotnie popołudnie promienie słoneczne wpadały do salonu, Harry od razu zerwał się z kanapy. Chwycił za swój telefon i szybko napisał do Louisa.

_Do: Loueh_

_Spacer? Proszeeeeee xxxxx_

Czekając na odpowiedź poszedł przebrać się z szarych dresów i brudnej koszulki w coś bardziej reprezentatywnego. Narzucił na ramiona zielono-różową koszulę i spojrzał na świecący wyświetlacz telefonu.

_Od: Loueh_

_Zaraz będę ;)_

*

Kiedy Louis zapukał do drzwi, Harry siedział w kuchni, od razu zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i podbiegł do drzwi. Louis wyglądał cudownie jak zawsze (czego Harry nigdy nie przyzna, bo nie myśli się tak o swoich najlepszych kumplach) miał na sobie bordową beanie, spod której wystawały jego karmelowe włosy, a na ramionach miał czarną kurtkę z klapami.

Harry przytulił go, zostając w jego objęciach trochę za długo jak na przyjacielski uścisk.

-Co się stało, że Harry Styles chce wyjść ze mną nie do klubu? –Zaśmiał się szatyn.

-Cały tydzień lało, jeszcze chwilę zostanę w domu, a dostanę zaniku mięśni. –Zażartował, wychodząc z mieszkania i zamykając drzwi.

-Nie bierzesz kurtki? –Louis zdziwił się unosząc brew.

-Nie, tak jest w porządku.

-To, że jest słońce wcale nie znaczy, że jest ciepło Harry.

-Nie jesteś moją mamą Louis. –Wywrócił oczami.

-Jak uważasz.

*

Szli londyńskimi ulicami, w niektórych miejscach nadal stały kałuże. Żadnemu z nich nie przeszkadzało to, że ich dłonie co jakiś czas się dotykały.

-Patrz co zrobili z naszą lodziarnią. –Harry wskazał na opuszczoną budkę.

-Naszą?

-Poznaliśmy się tam idioto. –Lokaty dźgnął go w żebra.

-Wiem, wiem, wiem, przecież wiem. –Louis zasłonił się rękami.

-Biedna pani Willson.

-Pewnie miała sto lat.

-Lou! To niegrzeczne! –Harry wydął wargę.

-Inaczej nie potrafię. –Zaśmiał się szatyn.

Przez resztę spaceru rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Nie potrzebowali głębokich tematów, zawsze było im dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Harry i Louis poznali się we wspomnianej lodziarni świętej pamięci pani Willson, potem okazało się, że chodzą na ten sam uniwersytet. Louis podobał się Harry’emu od początku, ale wiedząc, że nie ma u niego szans, bo pewnie Louis nawet nie jest gejem, wolał się z nim po prostu zaprzyjaźnić. Pogorszyło się kiedy Louis przyznał, że jest bi, wtedy było już za późno, bo Harry nie chciał ryzykować tego co już miał, siedział więc cicho, po kryjomu wpatrując się w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

*

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać weszli do małej kawiarni na rogu. Harry jak zwykle zamawiając dużą mochę, bez cukru, z mlekiem sojowym, a Louis herbatę.

Zamówienie przyniosła im młoda, rozkojarzona kelnerka. Niezdarnie odstawiła ich kubki na stolik i przytuliła do siebie pustą tacę.

-Słodko razem wyglądacie. –Wypaliła.

-Ugh! –Harry zakrztusił się kawą. –My nie, nie, nie, my nie jesteśmy razem. –Powiedział szybko czując rumieńce na policzkach.

-Och, um, cóż, ja, ja mam następne zamówienie, smacznego! –Zapiszczała i pobiegła do innego stolika, widać zrobiło się jej głupio. Kilka razy pomylono ich i wzięto za parę, Harry czuł się wtedy okropnie, podczas gdy Louis siedział niewzruszony. Lokaty czuł, że w tych momentach ktoś celowo mu dokucza, że może Louis wszystkiego się domyśli, a tego by nie chciał.

-Przepraszam. –Zaczął Harry.

-Harry nie musisz przepraszać mnie za każdym razem kiedy ktoś myśli, że jesteśmy parą. –Powiedział ciepło Louis. –Poza tym nie dziwię im się, naprawdę dobrze razem wyglądamy. –Zażartował i schował się za kubkiem swojej herbaty. Harry tego nie skomentował, uśmiechnął się słabo, w tamtej chwili jego buty pod stołem wydały się być najciekawszą rzeczą, na jaką można patrzeć.

*

Wrócili w ciszy, Harry nadal czuł się trochę speszony, tłumaczył to sobie tym, że za dużo myśli i analizuje.

Louis odprowadził go pod drzwi mieszkania, to był moment w którym Harry zawsze czuł smutek; po pierwsze musieli się rozstać i po drugie ich pożegnanie ograniczało się do przyjacielskich uścisków, podczas gdy Harry tak bardzo chciałby go pocałować.

-O której zaczynasz jutro zajęcia? –Zapytał szatyn.

-Punkt 10 z Higginsem.

-Tak jak ja, więc um, do jutra Hazz. –Uśmiechnął się szeroko i uścisnął szybko młodszego chłopaka.

-Do jutra Louis. –Machnął słabo ręką, słysząc jak Louis zbiega już po schodach.

Nagle poczuł gęsią skórkę, naprawdę było zimno, do tej pory jednak tego nie odczuł.

*

Harry kładł się z myślą o Louisie, zasypiał z myślą o Louisie, może to tandetne i banalne, ale on naprawdę był zakochany. Miał takiego pecha, że nie potrafił poczuć czegokolwiek do kogoś kto był dostępny.

Był już jego profesor, był przyjaciel jego ojczyma, nawet mężczyzna w serwisie rowerowym, dla którego Harry specjalnie psuł swój rower, ale nigdy nie był to ktoś na kim tak mu zależało. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Lou, dlatego wiedział, że nigdy, przenigdy, nie może powiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach, co prawda kilka razy był temu bliski, ale kiedy już zaczynał, zmieniał temat.

*** *** ***

Budzik, który stał na szafce nocnej, wyraźnie wskazywał na godzinę 4:23. Dlaczego Harry obudził się o tej porze? Nigdy nie miał problemów ze snem…

Gdy tylko chciał wziąć wdech zrozumiał o co chodzi. Jego nos był zatkany, usta rozchylone i suche od oddychania przez buzię, gardło bolało go jakby wypił szklankę piasku, oczy szczypały, a jego twarz była ciepła jak gdyby właśnie odszedł od ogniska.

Od razu przypomniały mu się słowa Louisa. _-Nie bierzesz kurtki? To, że jest słońce wcale nie znaczy, że jest ciepło Harry._

Chciał sięgnąć po telefon, ale momentalnie poczuł ból mięśni. Westchnął i usnął nie kontrolując nawet zamykających się powiek.

*

Drugi raz obudził się gdy budzik naprawdę zadzwonił i wskazywał 7:30. Tym razem wcale nie czuł się lepiej, mógł nawet stwierdzić, że było 10 razy gorzej, wszystko się nasiliło, a on czuł się jak wrak. W myślach przeklinał każde wyjście bez kurtki czy czapki. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że nie lubił mieć na sobie grubej warstwy ubrań, po mieszkaniu chodził przeważnie w samych majtkach, więc jak mu się dziwić?

Nie ma mowy, żeby poszedł na dzisiejsze zajęcia, trochę odeśpi, a potem zadzwoni do mamy, żeby zapytać co ma zrobić i jakie leki sobie kupić, ale to pewnie dopiero wtedy kiedy będzie w stanie wyjść z łóżka.

Przypomniało mu się, że kiedy był mały i chorował to mama zawsze przynosiła mu herbatę z sokiem malinowym i włączała bajki.

*

Kolejny raz obudził się przez dźwięk wibrującego telefonu. Nie mogąc otworzyć oczu, na ślepo odblokował ekran i przystawił komórkę do ucha.

-‘allo? –Powiedział na tyle głośno, na ile pozwalało mu jego gardło.

-Harry?

-Mhm.

-Czemu nie ma cię na zajęciach?

-Zrobiłem sobie wolne. –Wychrypiał.

-Jesteś chory?

-Mhm.

-Mówiłem, że chodzenie wszędzie nago to zły pomysł. –Zażartował Louis, na co Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, bo jego spękane usta nie pozwalały na większy uśmiech.

-Mhm.

-Słyszę, że sobie nie pogadamy Harry, chcesz żebym przyszedł?

-Mmm! –Zaprzeczył Harry, nie chcąc go wykorzystywać, ani zarazić.

-Nie?

-Mhm?

-Zadzwoń jak będziesz mógł mówić, bo nic nie rozumiem, albo napisz.

-Mhm.

-Trzymaj się Hazza, muszę lecieć na wykłady. –Pożegnał się i rozłączył.

Harry postanowił wykopać się z łóżka. Nie marnując energii na wyciąganie ubrań z szafy owinął się ciepłą pościelą. Za oknem nadal padało, krople deszczu spływały po szybie.

Szorując stopami po podłodze wszedł do kuchni. Otworzył lodówkę, ale kiedy odczuł nieprzyjemny chłód, skrzywił się i od razu ją zamknął, zamiast jedzenia wybrał tylko herbatę.

*

Resztę rana przeleżał, a raczej przecierpiał w łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć, ani zrobić nic innego. Jęknął głośno kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, bo wcale nie miał siły na otwieranie ich, a tym bardziej na rozmowę z kimś, kto przychodzi niezapowiedziany.

-Harry?! –Zawołał znany mu głos.

-Mhm!

-Przyniosłem ci coś. –Słychać było jak Louis skopuje buty z nóg i podchodzi coraz bliżej sypialni. Stanął w progu wydymając słodko wargę. Miał na sobie kurtkę, sweter i czapkę, szkoda, że Harry nie potrafi uczyć się od innych. W ręku trzymał reklamówkę z różnymi pudełeczkami.

-Lou?

-Zgaduję, że nie masz tutaj żadnych tabletek, pewnie nawet nie masz aspiryny, więc przyniosłem ci coś co pomoże. Powiedział siadając na łóżku. W jego oczach było widać niepewność, ale po chwili zbliżył się do Harry’ego, przeczesał palcami jego włosy i położył swoje usta na jego czole. –Masz gorączkę. –Stwierdził.

-Mhm.

-Najpierw weź tabletki na gardło, bo będę się tu nudzić jeśli będziesz tylko mruczeć. –Zaśmiał się i wyjął opakowanie żółtych, cytrynowych pastylek.

*

Kiedy Harry odzyskał głos Louis kazał mu się ubrać, ale ten jedynie pokręcił głową. Louis był uparty, więc ubrał chichoczącego Harry’ego w ciepłe skarpetki, dresy i sweter. Potem dosłownie zaniósł go do salonu, mimo, że Harry był wyższy to wcale nie był ciężki.

Leżał teraz na kanapie zawinięty w koc.

-Lou?

-Tak?

-Włączmy bajkę.

-Ile ty masz lat Harry? –Drażnił się z nim, ale w tym samym momencie podszedł do telewizora.

-Proszęęęę.

-Robię to tylko dlatego, że słodko wyglądasz w tym swetrze. –Na te słowa Harry poczuł ciepło na sercu.

-Zawsze wyglądam słodko.

Ignorując słowa Harry’ego, Louis spojrzał na ekran.

-Jaką chcesz bajkę?

-Piękna i Bestia. –Odpowiedział bez wahania.

-Jesteś takim dzieckiem Hazz.

Louis włączył bajkę i wrócił do kuchni, zostawiając chorego chłopaka samego. Jak się okazało, przychodząc z lekami, Louis kupił też rosół, który właśnie podgrzewał.

Harry stracił już nadzieję na to, że wtuli się w Louisa, oglądając klasyki Disneya, kiedy szatyn wrócił do salonu.

-Musisz to zjeść póki jest gorące. –Podał mu miskę pachnącej zupy i usiadł obok niego. Jedli w ciszy, co jakiś czas Harry śmiał się z tego co było na ekranie.

Po kilku minutach oboje skończyli jeść, Harry oderwał wzrok od Belli i spojrzał na profil Louisa. Mógłby go obserwować godzinami, jego długie rzęsy, niebieskie oczy, idealny nos, cienkie usta i piękny uśmiech. Zorientował się, że znów się gapi i od razu odwrócił głowę.

-Lou?

-Mhm?

-Dziękuję.

-Za?

-Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić, mógłbyś być teraz gdzie indziej, a ja mogę cię jedynie zarazić.

-Może ja wcale nie chcę być gdzie indziej, huh? –Serce Harry’ego zaczęło bić szybciej. –Poza tym, ostatni raz chorowałem jakieś pięć lat temu, przy tylu siostrach moja odporność jest ulepszona pod każdym względem. –Zaśmiał się.

Harry oparł ręce na zagłówku kanapy i położył na nich głowę, wpatrując się w Louisa.

-Tym bardziej dziękuję, że… no wiesz, wolisz… wolisz być ze mną. –Przyznał nieśmiało.

-Nie ma za co Hazz. –Louis poczochrał jego włosy i wrócił do oglądania bajki.

*

Film się skończył, ale oboje byli tak śpiący, że żaden z nich nie chciał sięgnąć po pilota, żeby wyłączyć telewizor.

Napisy końcowe nadal widniały na ekranie, w rogu tańczyli piękna i bestia.

-Louis?

-Hm?

-Byłeś kiedyś zakochany? –Wypalił Hary. Od razu wymierzył sobie mentalny policzek, za to, że zwykła bajka tak go rozczula i nagle zbiera mu się na poważne, głębokie rozmowy. Jeszcze gorsze było to, że Louis nadal nie odpowiedział. -Przepra-

-Byłem. Jestem. –Okej, tej odpowiedzi Harry na pewno się nie spodziewał. Jego serce dosłownie rozbiło się na milion kawałeczków. Nie to żeby oczekiwał, że Louis nagle rzuci mu się na szyję, ale nie chce patrzeć jak robi to z kim innym.

-Och.

-Ta. –Westchnął Louis i podrapał się niezręcznie po karku. –Czujesz się lepiej Harry? –Zmienił temat.

-Mogę mówić, to jakiś plus. –Uśmiechnął się słabo w odpowiedzi.

-Więc, um, chyba, chyba będę już szedł. –Louis zaczął wstawać z kanapy. Harry znał rozkład jego zajęć na pamięć, wiedział, że jutro Louis ma dzień wolny.

-Lou? –Lokaty złapał go w ostatniej chwili na skrawek koszulki.

-Tak?

-Zostań.

Louis nie potrzebował więcej słów. Bez słowa, w kompletnej ciszy poszli do sypialni Harry’ego. Pościel była pognieciona, tak jak ja zostawili. Pełno poduszek leżało pod oknem, na którym nadal widać było krople, które odbijały światło księżyca. Louis poprawił jego poduszkę i kazał połknąć mu jeszcze dwie tabletki, Harry teraz trochę udawał, czuł się o wiele lepiej niż rano, po prostu kochał to jak Louis się nim opiekuje. Szatyn chciał wstać kiedy Harry znowu go zatrzymał.

-Mówiłeś, że zostaniesz.

-Idę spać.

-Gdzie?

-Na kanapie głupku. –Zaśmiał się słabo.

-Zostań tu, proszę. –Harry’ego nie interesowało jak żałośnie właśnie brzmi, chciał mieć go dziś przy sobie i już. Wyraz twarzy Louisa był dziwny, naprawdę dziwny, mimo to zdjął spodnie i przykrył ich obu pościelą.

Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy i wsłuchiwania się w swoje oddechy Harry nieśmiało przysunął się bliżej niego, na co Louis objął go ramieniem, kreśląc kciukiem kółka na jego skórze. Harry nigdy przedtem nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie.

***

Rano obudził go zapach jajecznicy, specjalność Louisa, jedyny posiłek jaki potrafił zrobić.

Harry czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, gardło i mięśnie nadal bolały, ale to tak jakby miał kaca.

Wszedł do kuchni kiedy Louis nakładał już jajka na talerze.

-Och Harry, um, miałem, miałem cię budzić. –Powiedział jakby zbity z tropu.

-Ładnie pachnie.

-Starałem się. –Zażartował.

Jedli w dziwnej ciszy, nie takiej jaka zwykle między nimi panuje. Harry zaczął panikować na myśl, że może za bardzo wczoraj naciskał, może przekroczył jakieś granice. Nie wiedzieć czemu i co nagle w niego wstąpiło, ale pomyślał, że jeżeli po tej nocy sprawy już są skomplikowane, to równie dobrze może właśnie zaryzykować i zmarnować jakiekolwiek szanse na naprawienie tego.

-Czujesz się lepiej?

-Lou?

-Mhm?

-Zapytałem cię wczoraj czy byłeś kiedyś zakochany.

-Tak? –Widać było, że szatyn poczuł się niekomfortowo i cały się spiął.

-Odpowiedziałeś, że jesteś zakochany teraz.

-Tak?

-Kto to jest? Czemu wcześniej mi nie mówiłeś?

-Harry-

-To chłopak czy dziewczyna?

-Harry. –Westchnął odkładając widelec na talerz. Nagle zrobiło się bardzo poważnie. -To nic poważnego, ta osoba nic nie wie o tym, że ją lubię, nie czuje do mnie tego samego, nie ma o czym mówić.

-Przyjaźnimy się, tak? Myślałem, że mi ufasz. –Harry spuścił głowę, tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał wiedzieć, przede wszystkim chciał uderzyć w twarz każdego kto nie odwzajemnia uczuć Louisa, uczuć za które on dałby wszystko.

-Cholera Harry… Nic nie rozumiesz, przyjaźnimy się, to jest pieprzony problem, to, że się kurwa przyjaźnimy. –Powiedział wściekłym głosem i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, w celu wyjścia z mieszkania.

-Louis! Poczekaj nic nie rozumiem.

-Tak jak mówiłem… Harry czy myślisz, że przyszedłbym do ciebie gdybym to była tylko przyjaźń? Czy Niall albo Liam do ciebie przyszli? Czy patrzyłbym na ciebie jak w obrazek? Czy zasnąłbym z tobą w jednym łóżku?

-Lou- Harry stał wryty w ziemię, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, czy to jakiś żart?

-Tak wiem właśnie zjebałem Harry, okej, przepraszam, ale ja już nie mogę dłużej udawać i po prostu kurwa sam nie wiem co się ze mną dzieję, lepiej już pójdę. –Przy ostatnim zdaniu jego głos się załamał, Harry nigdy go takiego nie widział. Louis otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z mieszkania, w ostatniej chwili Harry się ocknął i szybko za nim wybiegł.

-Louis! Louis! –Szatyn odwrócił się w jego stronę z zaczerwienionymi oczami.

-Weź kurtkę, bo zmarzniesz. –Podał mu ją drżącą dłonią.

-Dziękuję Harry.

-Louis? Niczego nie zniszczyłeś.

-Harry to nie ma sensu-

-Louis zapytaj mnie czy byłem kiedyś zakochany.

-Nie utrudniaj tego-

-Zapytaj.

-Byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

-Jestem, jestem teraz, w Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, który był moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Louis proszę wróćmy do mieszkania.

-Och Harry. –Szatyn przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, po to by lokaty przestał już gadać głupoty i w końcu go przytulił. Oboje czekali na ten moment tak długo.

-Zarażę cię. –Harry przerwał pocałunek.

-Mówi się trudno. –Louis ponownie złączył ich wargi.

Wrócili do mieszkania i przez resztę dnia leżeli w łóżku, wtuleni w siebie, śmiejąc się przez pocałunki


End file.
